Dialogue with Irene
by PiercedBlueCat
Summary: This is one of my versions what happened after Sherlock saved Irene. Just a dialogue, one-shot. Talking about relationships and so on. No Johnlock, No slash!


**Dialogue with Irene**

_This popped up into my head, I don't know why. I was very hesitant about publishing it, but here it is. Written within about ten minutes. Un-beta-ed for now._

_Standard disclaimer: Sherlock, John and all other mentioned characters belong to BBC or Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I just borrowed them for fun. I wrote this for my personal delight and improving my English, no copyright infringement intended. No money changed hands and no profit is being made._

_..._

* * *

_…__._

_This takes place just after Sherlock saved Irene from being executed. After quite an odyssey they made it to a hotel where they shared a room (no other ones available) and sat on the one large bed, totally exhausted, both still in their black robes._

_…_

* * *

_..._

"So tell me, Sherlock Holmes, what are we about to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just saved my life, what do you think I mean?"

"I don't like catch questions."

"Okay, would you like me to pleasure you?"

"Ehm, I don' want to be impolite but… no."

"Maybe we should just… talk? You're a person guided by your head. You might not need foreplay but discussion."

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I… Do not need you to do anything."

"Yes?"

"I'd prefer if you keep a minimal distance of at least thirty centimetres."

"That's quite nearer than I thought."

"Really?"

"You aren't affected in any sexual way, aren't you?"

"No."

"To be honest, at first I though you were just trying to make it more interesting… But I see now, you are not able to enjoy sexuality at all."

"I am not."

"You're really a virgin, aren't you?"

"Does that matter?"

"Not really. The question is are you willing to end that… or better are you willing to make some new experiences?"

"The sexual kind you mean?"

"Of course."

"I am not."

"Don't you think you should have tried this once before you die?"

"I do, but just because of that… because I am curious, not because I need to do it… and I am not eager right now."

"I can see that."

"How?"

"Because this I my business… seeing what people need… And you need to eat right now."

"I am not hungry…. And this is not the end of the world….."

"I know, let's have some wine…."

"I usually don't drink alcohol… "

"I know."

"You are trying to push me towards new experiences?"

"Maybe…"

"Could you be less… vague, please?"

"Ehm… not right now, sorry…." She rolled over, the robe baring a long leg.

"You realized that before you 'took my pulse' I asked you if you were curious enough to try having sex when you know you were about to die… just to have done it once in your life?"

"Ah, … no."

"Didn't think so. Are you attracted to me?"

"You mean sexually?"

"Not necessarily…"

"How would I know?"

"Okay, point taken… Do you like me at all?"

"Large parts of your mind are unpredictable and quite… interesting."

"Oh, thank you. That is a rather great compliment coming from you."

"I'm not sure it was meant to be..."

"Oh yes, it was… Thank you, by the way…. Does John know you are here?"

"No."

"Give him my compliments when you see him next, our last private conversation was quite… not private."

"Thinking it was private made it uniquely honest."

"You think any of us would react different knowing you were there?… He left you in my care in the end, informed me you'd continue to talk to him and not to worry about that… I didn't mean to hurt you by playing dead."

"I wasn't."

"You were influenced, I can tell, and so did he."

"You are not honestly implying he is… attracted…"

"No, though he loves you."

"What?"

"He loves you like a brother… no, like a soul mate… you understand that term?"

"We are with Plato here?"

"Kind of…. though not the romantic type as it is understood sometimes today… this kind of bond is beyond sexuality and more intense than any sexual relationship at all… This is more intimate than sexuality… this is about your innermost core… your soul…"

"I fail to understand intimacy of the body, I fear."

"I know… Let me put it this way… you love his soul…."

"I… am not…"

"You're not sure you even know how to define love?"

"Yes."

"Then let me tell you: you love his soul, as simple as that, just remember that you do, it is one of the purest and most innocent ways of love, keep it save, it's the most amazing thing you'll ever find."

"I…"

"You don't know what to say?… Shut up and relax, you're fine… just relax."

She pressed her fingers to his hurting temples and he knew she had seen what this was all about, though she was not a part of it she recognized it. Or maybe she had headed towards pointing this out all the time. This was not about sex in any way, this was about neutral love… and she invaded his privacy and he allowed it, because he felt she knew how to behave in here and how to appreciate neutral affection.

Shivering from the pure awe of it, and maybe from exhaustion Sherlock slipped into sleep, beside him a woman who's business was to understand and respect every kind of love there was.

She carefully kissed his forehead.

"Good night, Sherlock Holmes."

…

* * *

…

_A/N:_

_I am very, very insecure about this... the theme itself giving me trouble…. Please tell me what you think…. Is this OOC?_


End file.
